Suitcases, Trunkis and Little Monkeys
by livunah
Summary: Shelby takes Rachel to the place where dreams come true. "You're not as pretty as my mama." - Age play


**AN: This is Flawlessario (Shay) and Livsy's (Livvy) joint account. Updates will be when we're together, as it is hard to write over the internet.**

 **We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama… mama… mommy… mama... mama…"

"Yes Rachel?" Shelby said, looking up from her magazine.

"Hi." Rachel grinned cheekily.

Shelby simply rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully. "Hi baby." She smiled. Rachel leaned over and kissed her mama's cheek.

"Whatcha reading mama?" Rachel asked, peeking over at the magazine in Shelby's lap.

"Nothing for your little eyes." Shelby chuckled, closing the gossip magazine. She placed a hand over the magazine just in case little hands intruded.

"Rude mama?" Rachel's eyes widened and she tutted before Shelby had the chance to answer.

"You're a little monkey, you!" Shelby smiled, bopping Rachel on the nose.

Rachel giggled and settled back into her seat, turning to look out the window but quickly looked away with a whimper when she noticed how high it was.

Shelby looked at Rachel curiously. "What's wrong baby?"

Rachel just hid her face in Shelby's arm and shook her head. "Too high." She mumbled.

"We're just above the clouds sweetie, they're holding us up!" Shelby said, trying to keep positive; she wasn't too keen on heights either.

"We not faww?" Rachel regressed further due to her fears.

"Nope, we're very safe." Shelby cooed, pulling the arm rest up and putting her arm around Rachel, who leant into her side.

Rachel seemed to be content with the answer but continued to cling onto her mama for extra protection.

Shelby's reassurance was short lived when the plane started to experience turbulence.

Shelby's securing of both of their seatbelts disturbed Rachel's relaxed state and she looked up with a confused expression.

"Why?" Rachel demanded, pointing to her seatbelt that Shelby had secured around her. "No thank you!" She frowned.

Shelby was quick to think on her feet in order to reassure Rachel once again. "The plane's going to get a little bumpy, because the clouds are wiggling just like you do when you have to go potty! So we have to keep you nice and safe by putting your seatbelt on!" Shelby explained with a comforting smile.

Rachel furrowed her brows and wiggled around on the seat; she didn't like this restriction. However, her mind seemed to have wandered from the seatbelt situation when she noticed a beeping noise and a light flash on above her.

"Mama," Rachel said then pointed upwards. "Wha dat?" She asked, pointing to the seatbelt sign.

Before Shelby could answer Rachel had lent up and pressed the button calling one of the cabin crew over.

"No, no, no Rachel we don't touch any buttons without mamas permission." Shelby scolded lightly, moving Rachel's hand away from the buttons.

A female member of the cabin crew quickly came over, with a little struggle due to the turbulence. "Hi, what can I help you with?" The young lady asked with a polite smile.

"Nothing, I'm so sorry my daughter accidently pressed the button." Shelby said apologetically.

Rachel suddenly popped her head up and looked at the air hostess. "Behwoo pease." She grinned.

The woman looked at her inquisitively, not understanding what she was asking for.

"Sorry, do you have any strawberries?" Shelby explained.

The woman nodded her head in understanding but smiled sadly. "I'm very sorry ma'am but we don't have any down here."

Rachel's lip quivered and she looked at her mama. "No behwoo?"

"Sorry Rachie, there's no strawberries sweetheart." Shelby told her softly.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears and Shelby held her breath praying she didn't have a melt down on the plane. Unfortunately, giving Rachel's tired state which was due to missing her nap, she burst into tears.

The air hostess looked at her in surprise, not expecting that reaction from the girl.

The plane shook a little and Rachel's crying only got worse. Shelby rubbed her hand against Rachel's back in attempt to calm her down, but to no avail.

The air hostess quickly jumped in. "Once the turbulence has stopped, I can head up to first class and see if they have any strawberries or other fruit."

"I'll be happy to pay you for them. I'm so sorry, she was up all night and she's overtired." Shelby explained. The air hostess waved her off, as if to say it doesn't matter, then swiftly headed back to her seat.

Shelby turned back to Rachel, whose crying hadn't subsided and pulled her into her chest, doing her best to rock Rachel in the position they were in.

After a few minutes, the turbulence stopped and the seatbelt signs went off. Shelby noticed the air hostess head up to first class and she gently moved Rachel back on to her own seat.

Rachel pouted through her tears but sat up, intrigued at why her mama was getting up.

Shelby reached up to the luggage compartment and pulled down her holdall, unzipping it and taking out Rachel's Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs strawberry teddy. Rachel's eyes lit up at the site of her beloved toy and she made grabbing motions towards it.

"Mama, pee." Rachel sniffled, her tears finally drying. Shelby smiled softly and handed the toy to Rachel who nuzzled it against her face with a happy sigh.

Shelby put the holdall back and sat back down, spotting the air hostess with a plate of strawberries and she too sighed, but with relief.

X

Shelby was unpacking Rachel's Trunki and rolled her eyes at her little girl who was laying down on the bed, staring at her mama with her strawberry teddy's hand in her mouth "Are you going to help mama unpack lazy butt?" She teased.

Rachel, who was snuggled up in her Frozen pyjamas on the large hotel bed, simply shook her head. Shelby snuck over to the bed while Rachel's eyes were closed and slid her arms under the girl, effectively scooping her up.

Rachel was startled by the action and squealed, dropping her strawberry teddy to the floor to grip onto her mama.

"You can't leave mama to do it all alone!" Shelby said, punctuating her words by swaying Rachel side to side.

Rachel giggled wildly and kicked her legs as she was swayed. "Mama 'top it!" Shelby swung Rachel onto the bed who landed in a fit of giggles.

Shelby jumped on the hotel bed beside her, deciding she was done with unpacking for the night. Before Shelby fell asleep she sat up and nudged Rachel who was already half asleep.

"Wakey wakey baby, let's go brush our teethies." Rachel opened her eyes and held her arms out to be carried. Shelby obliged, considering how tired her little girl was and carried her to the bathroom.

Shelby set Rachel on the bathroom counter and brushed Rachel's teeth for her. The smaller brunette grinned wide, showing her teeth as they were brushed.

Rachel rinsed her mouth out with water and waited for Shelby to finish brushing her own teeth before she was carried back to their shared bed.

Shelby climbed into bed with Rachel and just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt a tug at her pyjama top.

A quiet "Mama boob" was heard and Shelby let out a breathy laugh.

A tired Shelby lifted her pyjama top up and let Rachel latch on, feeling a soothing suckling motion. It didn't take long for the young girl to fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
